Happy Ending
by Zashache
Summary: Matt adalah seorang masochist, dia melampiaskan semua kekesalan dan amarahnya akan dunia dengan cara melukai dirinya sendiri...melukai tubuhnya sendiri hingga pada batasnya... apakah mello dapat menghentikannya? membuat sebuah janji denganya... MxM


_XxX Happy Ending XxX_

**Summary:** Matt adalah seorang masochist, Dia berjanji kepada L untuk menghentikan maso-nya. Namun ketika L mati, kepada siapa dia harus berjanji? MattxMelloxMatt

© **Death Note **is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Apakah aku ingin membunuh diriku sendiri?_

_Tidak._

_Apakah aku ingin tahu kalau aku hidup?_

_Tidak._

_Itu Semua bukanlah apa-apa._

_(Blur, by: MACHI)_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"a--ah…."

Lagi-lagi dia melakukannya.

Pisau kecil itu kembali berlumuran darah.

"ché…"

Matt menjatuhkan pisau itu ke lantai kamar mandi, dan dia terdiam untuk merasakan rasa sakit yang sangat dari urat nadi pergelangan tangannya yang dia sayat barusan menggunakan pisau itu.

Ekspressi wajahnya perlahan-lahan berubah dari sakit ke-wajah bahagia….nampaknya matt merasa bahagia ketika dia melukai tangannya sendiri…

Tiba-tiba dari luar terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Dan matt tahu siapa itu.

"matt? Matt?? Aku pulang!"

Tentu saja itu mello.

Matt dengan cepat membasuh tangannya dengan air dingin. Dia sempat meringis kesakitan ketika guyuran air itu langsung mengenai luka yang baru saja dia buat…. Namun, Semua itu terasa seperti _kenikmatan _tersendiri bagi matt.

Setelah membalut lukanya dengan perban setebal mungkin, matt membersihkan pisau yang dia gunakan dari bercak darah. Dia menghilangkan Semua bercak darah yang berada dikamar mandi. Lalu dia memasang baju stripe lengan panjangnya lagi. Untuk menutupi bekas lukanya.

Setelah dianggap sudah cukup, dia beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan menemukan mello yang sedang menaruh sepatunya di rak dengan rapi.

"matt." Mello tersenyum ketika dia melihat matt.

"selamat datang, apakah kau tak ingin memberiku ciuman-aku pulang?"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Luka ini…._

_Merasuk kedalam pikiranku._

_Aku tak mau kehilangan mereka…_

_Memang sakit…_

_Namun luka ini…._

_Adalah milikku._

_Ya…._

_Sejak saat itu…_

_Luka ini benar-benar menjadi milikku._

(_BIRTHMARK, by: LoveLove)_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"kau tahu…masih banyak hal lain yang dapat kau lakukan selain hal itu."

L.Lawliet mendatangi seorang bocah kecil yang duduk diatas meja kelas kosong yang baru saja usai. Bocah itu sedang melukai tangannya sendiri menggunakan pulpen boxy. Hingga darahnya dan tinta pulpen itu bercampur jatuh kelantai kayu.

"….L-sama." bocah berambut merah itu Nampak tertegun melihat L berdiri dihadapannya. Dia langsung menaruh pulpen yang berlumuran darah itu dan mulai meringis kesakitan.

"matto-kun." L menggapai tangan matt yang terluka secara perlahan-lahan. Dia membersihkan darah matt menggunakan saputangannya.

"L…L-sama…apa yang…" matt sempat terkejut ketika melihat L sedang mencoba untuk membersihkan luka tangannya yang dia sebabkan sendiri.

"aku tahu…aku tahu mengapa kau menjadi seorang masochist, matt…namun bukan begini caranya kau melampiaskan segala amarahmu kepada dunia…" selagi dia membersihkan lukanya, L menatap mata matt dalam-dalam.

Matt hanya memalingkan wajahnya, dia tak mau melihat L yang telah memergokinya sedang melukai tangannya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba L mengikat saputangannya di pergelangan tangan matt yang terluka.

"Matto-kun…mau kah kau berjanji satu hal kepadaku?"

"….hal apa, L-sama?"

"kalau kau tak akan menjadi seorang masochist lagi. Karena aku, adalah milikmu sekarang. Aku akan menyayangimu selalu, aku akan menghentikan masochistmu, aku akan menghilangkan Semua rasa amarahmu….sekarang, berjanjilah kepadaku."

L memberikan senyuman terbaiknya kepada matt.

Matt terdiam ketika mendengar permintaan L yang…sama sekali tak dia pikirkan…

"…mengapa kau peduli kepadaku, L-sama…? aku berada di peringkat ketiga penerusmu, anak bodoh, tukang main game…" matt ingin membantah Semua yang terjadi tepat dihadapannya saat ini.

"karena aku tahu kau berbeda. Kau _special, _ matto-kun. Ada sesuatu di-dirimu yang membedakanmu dari anak-anak lain…dan aku tahu akan hal itu…." Kedua tangan L memegang wajah matt dengan lembut . matt kini tak memalingkan matanya dari L, dia menatap mata hitam pemuda jenius itu…

"berjanjilah padaku…hentikan masochistmu…"

L lalu memeluknya.

"……………"

"buang rasa sedihmu…dan amarahmu akan dunia…"

"………….."

"karena kau memiliki orang yang menyayangimu tepat berada dihadapanmu."

"…arigato….L-sama…."

Matt akhirnya membalas pelukannya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_Meninggalkanmu sendirian dibelakang…_

_Kemanakah aku harus pergi tanpa dirimu?_

_Kita bertemu oleh sebuah kesempatan….kesempatan kedua._

_Dan sejak saat itu…_

_Kita terus bersama._

(_CALL, by:H-eichi)_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Matt berada disana.

Dia berdiri didepan pintu masuk ruangan roger.

Didalam sana ada roger, mello, dan near.

Matt hanya mendengarkan omongan mereka dari luar… betapa terkejutnya dia ketika dia mendengar roger berkata….

"L sudah mati."

Kemudian disusul dengan teriakan mello.

Matt terdiam. dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Seharusnya dia melarang L untuk pergi kejepang saat itu…dia mempunyai perasaan yang tak enak akan kasus kira ini…dan ternyata dia benar. Dan matt benci ketika dia benar…

Kemudian matt melihat ke tangan kirinya. Dimana masih ada saputangan L yang masih melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Bercak darah kering telah membuat saputangan itu menjadi kotor dan jelek.

"…untuk apalagi…?"

Dia membuka saputangan itu, dan membuangnya begitu saja.

Setelah itu dia berlari kedalam kelas kosong, kelas yang sama dimana pertama kali L memberikannya saputangan itu.

"kenapa kau ingkar janji?!"

Matt langsung mengambil pulpen yang tergeletak dimeja guru, dan mulai menyayat tangannya lagi. Dia berteriak kesakitan, dia menangis, dan dia meringis. Tapi dia tak perduli. Dia tetap melukai tangannya sedemikian rupa…

"mengapa kau ingkar janji, L-sama?!"

Dia terus-terusan menyayat tangannya hingga pulpel itu rusak sendiri dan darah mengotori sebagian tangannya. Matt berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, kepalanya terasa seperti mau pecah…

Sekali lagi, dunia mengkhianati janjinya…. Mengambil orang yang dia kasihi sekali lagi…

Kini sudah tak ada lagi orang yang dapat menghentikan masochist-nya…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Beginikah caranya kau meninggalkanku…_

_Aku tak berpura-pura ketika mengetahui kau jauh dariku._

_Jika aku berpura-pura seperti tak terjadi apa-apa…_

_Maka Semua hal benar akan menjadi salah._

_(Quotes, By: Mattgasm)_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Matt, apa kau menyayangiku?"

Pertanyaan itu timbul.

"tentu saja mello, dengan segenap hatiku."

Jawaban yang sama.

_Matt menyayanginya_. Mello, Mihael Keehl. Seseorang yang tak disangka matt menjadi sangat berarti dalam hidupnya… namun, dia tak ingin mello untuk mengetahui kalau dirinya adalah seorang masochist yang melampiaskan segala dendam dan amarahnya dengan cara melukai dirinya sendiri.

_Matt selalu menyembunyikannya_. Menyembunyikan luka-lukanya dari mello, karena itulah dia selalu memakai baju lengan panjang. Dia tak ingin mello merasa jijik ketika melihat Semua luka-luka yang telah merusak tubuhnya selama ini.

_Matt tak ingin mello tahu_. Sungguh matt tak ingin mello tahu akan rahasianya yang satu ini… matt takut mello akan pergi meninggalkannya, dan membiarkan masochist-nya untuk mengontrol dirinya ssepenuhnya.

_Matt hanya ingin merasakan kesakitan seorang diri_. Biarkanlah dia yang merasakan seluruh rasa sedih dan sakit ini…sendirian..untuk selama-lamanya…

Namun dia tahu, dia tak akan bisa untuk menyembunyikan hal ini dari mello untuk waktu yang lama….

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"b….brengsek--"

Matt melukai tangannya sendiri untuk kesekian kalinya… namun kali ini dia tahu ada yang salah. Pendarahannya tak berhenti, dan keseimbangan tubuhnya mulai goyah karena dia kehilangan cukup banyak darah.

Bruk!

Matt langsung jatuh dilantai kamar mandinya. Kini darahnya berceceran dilantai yang putih bersih…

"si….sial…"

Matt tak menyadari kalau tubuhnya telah berada pada batasnya. Batas dimana seharusnya dia berhenti untuk menyiksa tubuhnya sendiri…kini, dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"_apakah aku akan mati mengenaskan disini? Dengan keadaan seperti ini?"_

Matt telah kehilangan tenaga untuk mengangkat tangan dan kakinya…

"_apakah aku akan mati dengan cara seperti ini?"_

Namun dia mendengar suara seseorang.

Mello…

"matt-- apa yang--"

Mello…

"matt--!!"

Dan Mello.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Aku tak akan menyerah untuk menggapaimu…_

_Karena kau adalah surgaku…_

_Dan Semua yang bisa kurasakan hanyalah dirimu…_

_Karena cepat atau lambat ini akan berakhir…_

_Aku tak ingin berada jauh dari sisimu malam ini…._

_Aku hanya ingin kau tahu siapa aku._

_Aku yang melukai diriku sendiri untuk menegaskan kalau aku nyata._

_(Quotes, By:Mattgasm)_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Ketika matt sadar. Dia tahu dia tak berada ditempat itu lagi.

"uh--"

Yang dia lihat hanyalah lampu neon yang menyala terang. Matt berkedip beberapa kali, kemudian dia sadar kalau dia berada dirumah sakit.

Bajunya telah berganti menjadi baju lengan pendek, dan Semua luka-luka hasil masochistnya terlihat dengan jelas…sangat jelas. Bahkan luka yang baru dia lakukan hari ini…darahnya masih keluar.

"matt?"

Tiba-tiba ada suara mello.

Matt melihat mello masuk kedalam kamar, ada raut wajah khawatir campur sedih diwajahnya. Mello langsung berjalan kesisi tempat tidur matt. Dan sedikit tersenyum ketika melihat matt perlahan-lahan duduk.

"matt…syukurlah kau sudah sadar…" gungam mello.

"yeah…" matt kemudian memalingkan matanya kearah kedua tangannya yang penuh bekas luka. Kini mello sudah melihatnya, sudah mengetahuinya…

"matt…apa yang…" ketika mello mau bertanya soal itu, matt langsung memotong perkataannya.

"maafkan aku, mello…"

"…apa?"

"selama ini aku selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu…"

"………….."

"aku…adalah seorang masokis akut…mello."

Ekspressi wajah mello tak berubah ketika matt mengatakan hal itu, namun matanya berkedip beberapa kali seakan-akan yang barusan dia dengar itu hanya bohong belaka.

"setiap malam…tiap kali kau tak ada dirumah…aku selalu menyayat tanganku sendiri menggunakan pisau… setiap kali aku depressi, marah…aku melukai diriku sendiri.." tak mudah untuk matt mengatakan hal itu. Apalagi kepada mello.

"padahal…padahal aku…ingin berhenti…namun…semuanya mengingkari janjinya padaku….kedua orang tuaku, adikku, L-sama… semuanya telah pergi dan meninggalkan janji mereka Semua! Sial!" teriak matt.

"matt…" tiba-tiba mello langsung memegang tangan kiri matt yang terluka. Bercak darah matt jatuh melumuri tangan mello.

Matt terkejut ketika mello memegang tangannya.

"apa gunanya aku disini, matt? Apa gunanya cintaku padamu? Yaitu untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitmu…" gungam mello.

"…………" matt seperti mengalami cliché, dia pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya… ketika bersama L…

"aku mungkin tak dapat berjanji padamu kalau aku akan selalu berada disisimu…karena kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya… namun…aku bisa berjanji satu hal kepadamu…"

"……………."

" aku akan menghilangkan kesedihanmu, matt. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia, apapun caranya."

"……………."

Perlahan-lahan matt tersenyum.

Dia merasa sungguh beruntung memiliki mello disisinya. Mello yang dia cintai, mello yang dia inginkan, mello yang dia ketahui, mello yang peduli kepadanya…

Mello lalu memeluknya. Matt bisa merasakan kalau mello menangis dipundaknya, dan mattpun mengelus-elus punggung mello untuk menenangkannya.

"kini….aku yang akan berjanji, mello."

"kalau aku tak akan menyakiti diriku sendiri….untukmu."

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.**

**MATTGASM:**….I'm sorry that I always made you sad, because of my behavior… I'm sorry that I always be a stupid masochist, always hurt my self with a pen or knife… what we've been through is like a cliché to me, you are my inspiration dear. You made my masochist stop. I stop slice my hand because of you. Sorry I was mad…sorry I was useless….sorry I was so stupid….and sorry…I made you cry… you care about me, and I care about you. I promise I won't dare to leave or hurt you again…. Oyasuminasai.

If you don't want to read it…nevermind…I will wait for you to do it.

-sad mode-


End file.
